blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuru Kirijo
Mitsuru Kirijo (The Imperious Queen of Executions) is one of the main characters in Persona 3, the 4th main installment in the Persona series and one of the playable characters in it's fighting game sequels, Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. She returns as one of the Season 1’s DLC playable characters in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Bio The scion of the affluent and influential Kirijo Group who, in 2009, was one of the leading figures of S.E.E.S. (Special Extracurricular Execution Squad), a group of students who explored the causes behind the hidden 25th hour of the day known as the Dark Hour. Her father, Takeharu Kirijo sacrifice his life saving her and her friends, and reprogram Aegis’s mind back from Shuji Ikutsuki, who happens to be the mastermind behind the Dark Hour, and the creation of the super soldiers group of evil Persona users known as Strega, in order to bring destroy the world by reviving the god of death known as Nyx. Many years after the sacrifice of the blue-haired boy, she, along with Akihiko Sanada and Aegis, would go on to found the Shadow Operatives, a clandestine organization dedicated to investigating incidents related to Shadows and Personas, as well as anything related to what left behind the old Kirijo. Other surviving S.E.E.S. are welcomed to return, should anything happen to her and two other main operatives. During a P-1 tournament incident, she meets a young female detective known as Naoto Shirogane, who is also a Persona user and one of the members of Metaverse exploration just like S.E.E.S. known as Inaba’s Investigation Team. Trivia * Mitsuru shares the same English voice actress as Elizabeth, who is married to Yosuke Hanamura's English voice actor. ** As of Season 2, due to the current status of Nine the Phantom and Yuzuriha's Japanese voice actress, Mitsuru end up sharing a voice actress with the former, leaving Nine and Yuzuriha's original voice actress can safely remain voicing the latter. * Although Aegis as the only Persona 3 character to appear in the initial storyline, yet not appearing in her home Persona series’ Episode, Mitsuru along with the rest of Operatives are only mentioned in that Episode, prior Mitsuru’s DLC debut. * Unlike in their respective home series, both Mitsuru and Vatista are not the charge characters, in order to make their gameplay very easy. * She’s the only Persona character who do not have 4L Auto Combo, while also being the first to not having a same L Smart Combo ender. Followed by Teddie. While Tohru Adachi is a special case. * Mitsuru has color palettes of the following characters: Margaret (Persona 3 Portable/4), Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue), Maya Amano (Persona 2), Phonon the Chermeti (Under Night In-Birth), Lie Ren (RWBY), and Haru Okumura (Persona 5). ** Artemisia, has color palettes of the following characters: Margaret (Persona 3 Portable/4), Lao Jiu (BlazBlue), Artemis (Persona 2), Nanase (Under Night In-Birth), Nora Valkyrie (RWBY), and Milady (Persona 5). * Mitsuru's Title 'The Imperious Queen Of Executions ' A reference to Mitsuru's ice executions. Also possibly a reference to the failed Kyoto minigame scene. See Also *Mitsuru Kirijo at Megami Tensei Wiki *Artemisia at Megami Tensei Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona Characters Category:Downloadable Contents